


《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》通俗版

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 本色·True Color [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 精灵惊闻，人类自称是因生死簿遭到黑客篡改才痛失永恒寿命，而幕后黑手极有可能是阿尔达头号恐怖分子蘑菇丝。
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind
Series: 本色·True Color [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514153
Kudos: 7





	《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》通俗版

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有各种胡说八道。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》及《中洲历史》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Finrod，Andreth
> 
> 【首发日期】2011年10月
> 
> 【原著链接】[《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》](http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_6af9df680101f0xq.html)

精灵惊闻，人类自称是因生死簿遭到黑客篡改才痛失永恒寿命，而幕后黑手极有可能是阿尔达头号恐怖分子蘑菇丝。

震惊过后细细思考，精灵觉得人类语焉不详，事情真相大约有如下三种可能：第一，这是蘑菇丝不顾可持续发展的根本原则、胡乱上马各种变态项目，造成世界范围环境污染的结果，不止人类，精灵也深受其害；第二，这是针对人类群体的恐怖袭击，人类的生死簿当真遭到了篡改；第三则是前两者的综合。

其中第二种尤其令精灵抓狂，因为根据他们以往的认识，不管精灵人类，生死簿都保存在层层加密的数据库中，进入及修改密码只有创世主老大一人知道。倘若蘑菇丝当真有了随心所欲篡改生死簿的能力，无异于流氓挥舞大杀器，其破坏力将超出阿尔达一切爱好和平的人们的想象。

关于这起黑客事件，号称“人类之友”的精灵坑王芬罗德和绰号“慧心”的人类才女安德瑞丝曾在贝烈瑞安德这片远古时代的是非之地进行过激烈辩论，精灵史称“安史之乱”……咳，“安芬之争”。

<辩论双方家谱及个人简介略，请参照各种拳王争霸赛宣传片想象>

芬：姑娘，我很难过，你们人类死得实在太快了。遇见你们老祖宗贝奥对我来说就像昨天的事，可是到了今天，不但他死了、他儿子死了，连他孙子都死了。

安：……您那“昨天的事”其实是一百多年前了，而您提到的那几位个个都活了九十来岁，不短了，比我们动迁来这里以前好多了。

芬：那你们满足现状了啊？

安：人心不足蛇吞象，你要说满足，那肯定是不满足的。谁都不乐意死，但要能死得慢点，总是不赖的，也算打打蘑菇丝的脸。

芬：此言何解？

安：你别明知故问。蘑菇丝现在是宅在北边了，但他过去可是威风八面横着走的，你们那会儿还在天堂享福呢。

芬：我不是问蘑菇丝啊，我是在问，“打打蘑菇丝的脸”是啥意思？你们死得快慢跟蘑菇丝有啥关系？我们听创世主老大手下的大哥们说，你们跟我们一样都是老大的孩儿们啊，命数都握在他老人家手里。

安：你啊！你们这些精灵，见过世面的跟没见过世面的一样，都觉得我们人类死得快是命。什么“都是老大的孩儿们”，你们其实觉得我们差不多也是你们的孩儿们吧！因为不死就优越感爆棚，一个个唱红脸唱白脸的，说到底都是鼻孔朝天瞧不起人。

芬：……虽说你吐槽不是没根据，可是也别地图炮啊。比如我，就还是很厚道的么。话说回来，你别拿豆包不当干粮，我们说你们是“老大的孩儿们”，真不是顺嘴说说的，老大的名讳怎能拿来开玩笑？我们是真相信，你们跟我们哪怕不是一个种的，也是一个属的，那亲戚关系世界上旁的七大姑八大姨都比不上。这世上别的东西我们也不是不爱，它们五花八门千姿百态，死得也挺快，有的比你们还快，但我们觉得这挺正常，中洲这地方穷山恶水，什么都死得快。所以你们死得快，我们难受归难受，没觉得这有啥古怪，你们自己人不是也没觉得古怪么。但刚才听你的说法，不是那么回事啊。

安：确实不是那么回事。说实在的，大部分人一辈子都不会去琢磨自己为啥就一定得死，但有这么一撮人是琢磨了的，这撮人被叫做“智者”，其实是非主流。这也没办法，我们不比你们，我们基础教育还没普及呢，经验知识不是没有，可是精华糟粕并存。就是这些非主流的智者，传下来个说法是：我们人类生死簿被改了，本来我们是不用死的。这不是我编的，老马家的阿丹妮尔就是这么明白告诉我的，他们家这事儿说得很清楚。

芬：啊，你要说你们人类肉体被蘑菇丝拿三聚氰胺什么的折腾了，我相信。倒霉的不止是你们啊，我们精灵也深受其害，同样是精，中洲长大的那跟阿门洲长大的就是不一样……估计将来后遗症少不了。

安：我不是说那个！你总认为“人是人他妈生的，妖是妖他妈生的”，生死有命富贵在天。但我们那传说可不是这么说的。我们本来也是不死命，死这个事是强安到我们身上的啊！我们怕死，因为怕死所以想找个可以不死的地方，可是兜兜转转折腾了一大通，结果只回到了原点；本来是想逃离蘑菇丝这天杀的，结果弄到最后反倒自投罗网，到了他面前！

芬：你这么夹枪带棒的，我很委屈啊。我不是不信你们人类过去遭到了惨无人道的虐待，可是冤有头债有主，我们没虐待你们，我们也没幸灾乐祸。这一点，除了蘑菇丝，没人有异议。所以姑娘啊，你得当心那些个糟粕，别有用心的人正希望你们逮着鸡毛就当令箭呢。话说回来，你觉得是谁让你们死呢？听你的说法，你们认为是蘑菇丝吧？你们觉得能逃过他的魔爪就可以不死，那意思好像他不是黑白无常也是行为艺术的镰刀死神。可是，我觉得死这个事本身不是蘑菇丝搞出来的，他只是把它宣传包装成了坏事，结果大家一听都怕，实际上他要没妖魔化这事，死本来是个好事。

安：你们真是站着说话不腰疼。你们不怕死，是因为你们都不了解死，无知者无畏。

芬：我们哪是无知者无畏，我们了解死的啊，我们也怕死。姑娘啊，我们不是没人死过，流亡这一路死得还少了？中洲也没少死，费费被烧烤，芬熊被踩扁，这都是为了谁啊？是为了对抗蘑菇丝啊！哪怕打不过，也不能让他千秋万载一统江湖啊！这可是为了老大所有的孩儿们，不是为了骄傲的精灵一个种啊！

安：我咋听说你们这是为了上门讨债呢？好吧，就算你家跟费家不一样，也不管你们有多大义凛然，我还是得说：你们对死，了解个啥啊！你们死了还能复活，也就是痛苦一阵子罢了，我们死了可就没救了，凉了硬了活不过来了。死可不是什么好事，这是对我们犯下的罪行啊！

芬：这区别我明白。你觉得死分两种，一种假死，一种真死，精灵全是假死，对不对？

安：对，另外还有：你们那种假死，小心点是可以避免的；我们这种真死，别说小心了，吃脑白金兰巴斯都没用，个个在劫难逃。

芬：那你们这是连个指望都没啦？

安：我们啥都不确定，只能白日梦。但说到指望，我俩可以以后再谈。

芬：嗯，以后再谈，但我们现在心里没底啊。这么说吧，我觉得精和人的区别也就是真死这个事的早晚，没别的了。你要觉得精灵没啥在劫难逃的真死，那你就错啦。要知道，除了创世主老大，没啥是无限的，所以世界它也有寿命。世界寿终正寝的时候，我们肯定跟着玩完。至于玩完了之后怎样，我们跟你们一样茫然，而且我们也没听说啥希望。

安：这个我倒是不知道，可是……

芬：你要说，至少我们死得慢？这倒是没错，可是反正知道必有一死，钝刀子凌迟还真未必就比痛快砍头幸福。但我要没搞错，你不信人类本来就该死得快。你说人类生死簿被改了，是蘑菇丝改的，而且是蘑菇丝专门给你们改的，是不是这么回事？

安：是。

芬：那这事就严重了。我知道蘑菇丝，也知道他神通广大，我相信他能干出不少策反腐蚀拉拢之类的事儿。但你要说他能改了人类一个种的生死簿、能改老大孩儿们的生死簿，那他可比我们想象得恐怖多了。要真那样，不但诺多的勇气是白扯，世界也要浮云了啊！

安：你看！我不是说你不了解死亡么？你只不过是想象一下就绝望了，我们这祖祖辈辈可是从实践到想象都经历过了。你们不明白，我们却明白的，蘑菇丝他才是这个世界的王啊，你们和我们的勇气那确实就是白扯，不会有啥结果。

芬：咳咳，你可别什么都说。你把老大和蘑菇丝混为一谈，蘑菇丝可是巴不得。这世界的王不是蘑菇丝，是创造了蘑菇丝的老大；老大委托来管理世界的大哥名叫曼威，这位才是世界的大王。姑娘啊，蘑菇丝他确实能干出不少事，但你说蘑菇丝改了你们的生死簿，我不信；就是因为我不信他有这本事，我前头才说，他要真有这本事，世界也要浮云了。篡改生死簿这件事要做得如此干净如此漂亮，非老大亲自出马不可。所以，姑娘，你要坚持你们的生死簿被改了，我就得请你们老实交代了，你们过去究竟干了什么事，令老大如此抓狂？你们要真啥也没干，那这些“本来不用死”的传说就都是胡扯。来，你都知道啥，说来听听？

安：我不说，这些我们不跟外人说——你别拿自己不当外人。不过智者们其实也有争议的，因为我们没掌握好选择性遗忘这种技巧，一股脑全忘了，结果闹得现在连有没有过不死的时候都不记得了，能想起来的时候也就是活得长点，到头来还是得死。

芬：真不记得了？一点也不记得了？

安：反正我们老贝家没有，老马家有没有不清楚。

芬：敢情你觉得这事儿就你们人类知道？维拉大哥们都不知道咩？

安：我一人类小跟班怎么知道维拉大哥们的事儿啊！他们又没屈尊来跟我们套近乎。

芬：姑娘，你对大哥们，了解个啥啊！他们这帮人，我可是见过了活的。没见过就这么怨念，多没根据啊。再说了，怨念维拉这个事，最早是蘑菇丝才干的。总之，姑娘啊，你就没想过他们可能不是不想跟你们收保护费，而是你们后台太硬他们不敢来骚扰吗？我这么说可不是安慰你的心灵啊，我真是这么想的——你们的后台那就是老大本人啊！所以你说话真得注意，可别不分青红皂白一棍子打翻一船人。不过呢，你既然不爱提这事，咱们就不提了，改讨论一下你们生死簿的问题。你说你们生死簿上本来没说要死，这是啥意思？是说你们以前跟精灵似的长生不死，还是别的什么神奇状态？

安：这说法跟你们精灵没关系，我们那会儿还不知道你们是神马东东呢。死，还是不死，这就是问题。至于你们那种世在人在、世亡人亡的变态活法，我们以前压根没听说，连我都没想过。

芬：我说句不好听的啊，我一开始以为你们声称“生死簿没说要死”，其实是在找平衡，搬出“我祖上如何如何”来跟精灵盲目攀比，精神胜利。你肯定会说不是这么回事吧？可是你得承认，你们以前就遇见过精灵，关系还挺近乎，难道就没讨论过生死大事？就算真没讨论，他们只要不傻也能看出你们要死，你们同理也能发现他们不死啊。

安：我当然得说不是这么回事！我们以前遇见精灵的时候，谁说我们已经要死了？不过也没说我们那会儿是不死的，所以这事儿谁都没证据，说不清楚。但是经验知识这个东西，我们那会儿已经有啦，不用跟你们精灵借鉴。我们知道，我们曾经是不必死的，就是说，生来含着金汤匙，混吃到永远，山无棱天地合也不影响我们享受人生。

芬：那你们那些受过高等教育的非主流智者们就没想过，这种活法有多奇怪？

安：有那么奇怪么？不少智者还认为，活的压根就不该死呢。

芬：我代表精灵告诉他们，这是大错特错。你们人类提出的这个活法，不但奇怪，而且没法叫人接受，原因么，有两条：第一，你们那个活法，是要求来自凡世的肉身不受凡世限制，好比成仙不用羽化，一副皮囊利用到底；第二，这个你可能没意识到，那就是你们这是在创造灵魂和肉体的不河蟹！老大的孩儿们可都得是河蟹的，老大创造的这可是个河蟹社会啊。

安：第一条我知道，我们有答案，就是不告诉你。第二条么，我倒是真没看出来。

芬：你没看出来？唉唉，旁观者清，当局者迷啊。姑娘，你要相信，我们精灵跟你们是实在亲戚，是为你们好的。我们也观察你们这么久了，别的不说，有件事我们还是很清楚的，否则这些年纪就都活到狗身上去了——你们人类的灵魂和我们的不一样，我们的必须困在结界里出不去，你们的呢，不但能突破力场远走高飞，而且半点没有“他乡做故乡”的主人翁精神。这事儿你还真别不承认。其实吧，我们精灵相信你们爱世界也挺深，但是那个方式不一样。我们两族的三观那是有很大区别的。怎么说呢？一边是出国深造、但要海龟的，瞅啥都新鲜好玩；一边是土生土长、护照都不给发的，瞅啥都敝帚自珍。

安：你是说我们人类都是没有移民倾向的留学生啊？

芬：没错，我们就是叫你们“海龟”的啊！

安：……你们就拽吧！就算我们真是海龟、你们是土著，那你说说吧，我们都是从哪来留学的？

芬：这我怎么知道啊，明明该你告诉我么！你们都不知道自己打哪来的，我们问谁去啊！不过啊，精灵是这么说人类的：他们瞅啥都有说道，横挑鼻子竖挑眼，总之心里老做汇率换算。问题是这汇率换算是跟什么换算的？应该也不是你们动迁之前那地方，这么说吧，我眼里的世界那就是个欧共体，走哪都是欧元，哪怕跟你故地重游，我也不会有消费障碍，但你就不一样了，照样得换算。

安：大哥，你这话虽然还是不清不楚，但总算引起了我的共鸣啊。可是，那个换算的参照物，我们一样也给忘了，于是就彻底晕菜了。有人说，精灵瞅啥都不腻烦。我们说“熟视无睹”，精灵就硬是不明白这是个多义词。我们以为这是因为你们反正不死，所以精力过剩，要知道我们这些海龟给你们取过外号叫“老顽童”的……可是啊，如果我们注定瞅啥都迟早要腻烦，英雄末路美人迟暮是必然，那这活着还有啥奔头啊？这难道不是蘑菇丝捣的鬼？难不成你要说，我们本性就是这个样，蘑菇丝干的坏事只是雪上加霜？

芬：我确实得这么说啊。我脚着，你们人类本来就爱欲求不满，成天吃着碗里的看着锅里的，蘑菇丝充其量让你们变本加厉了点而已。话说回来，你们要真跟我们似的，觉得人是灵魂肉体二合一，你就该看出究竟啥地方不河蟹了啊！——好比你们一帮外地来打工的，在本地租了个房子，那合同到期就该净身出户、快乐归乡了，房子难道还想带走不成！

安：不然。你当那房子是公共厕所啊，想来就来想走就走？那是量身定做的，一个人用过别人就不能用了，否则就是借尸还魂鬼吹灯；与其说是房子，不如说是衣服。你光讨论衣服不讨论人，老大设计我们的时候可说了，人和衣服务必得相配河蟹，才不是低级趣味。你要说人脱了衣服裸奔很自然，你莫非是想说，给我们衣服是压抑我们本性？！要知道喜欢压抑别人本性的可不是没有啊，那不就是蘑菇丝么！但你又说，不能乱说我们这命数跟他有关系。……唉唉，其实这话许多人还在说，只不过我们现在不说了。总之，我说人和衣服缺一不可，裸奔不道德，死亡就是这么个逼人裸奔的东西，怎么能是好事！

芬：我惊了，按照你的逻辑，人飞升的时候，不但不能裸奔，还得连衣服一起带走，什么叫一人得道鸡犬升天啊！难道说，老大当初其实是指着你们来带着整个世界瓦普跳跃……不，成仙飞升……不，治愈伤害来着？要真这样，蘑菇丝他造了多大的孽啊啊啊！可是话说回来，你们人类那个换算比较的参照物，难道是仙境吗？

安：天机不可泄露，这种事难道不是只有老大才知道么。我们身在红尘俗世，还找个啥仙境啊。如果没被改生死簿，没准还有可能，现在被改了，就连精英们有空都不考虑俗世问题了，满脑子都是：我们本来可以长生不死的，可是现在败落到什么指望都没了。

芬：啧啧，你看，你们也没惦记我们啊，以后别挑理说我们不惦记你们了。不过，你这么一说，我突然春心萌动……不不，心情振奋了，就跟你刚才说跟我有共鸣一样！你们人类会不会是老大安排来打补丁的治愈党？当然了，俗世打了补丁也不等于就是仙境，但性质表现可以相同的啊！维拉大哥们说他们过去被老大剧透过，我好奇他们究竟被剧透了多少？会不会……他们没等到演职员表播完以后的彩蛋？要么，老大干脆还没想好下一步怎么演呢，所以维拉大哥和我们两族跟班都是摸着石头过河，车到山前必有路？再就是，根据老大的一贯习性，他准备了一个大包袱要抖，这也是很有可能的啊！要是事先全剧透了，不就没惊喜了？

安：那你觉得老大那包袱能是啥呢？

芬：聪明的姑娘啊，我是个精，免不了多琢磨点自家的事儿，但你们人类我也不是没考虑的。我脚着，会不会你们人是老大派来点化我们精的，这样世界末日之后我们精也不用真死得梆梆硬？飞升之后，我们就圆满了，到时候在极乐净土给你们唱歌，唱得地动山摇……

安：打住。你们不唱歌行不？难道就没话说了？

芬：还可以讲故事啊！我们有一整套Lonely Arda给你们留着呢。不过啊，到时候你们就是土著、我们就是海龟了，只不过你们那会儿应该明白我们的参照物是什么——就是Arda这个Matrix里的种种啊。我们精灵别的不行，就是记性好，世界毁灭了也忘不掉各种鸡毛蒜皮，这将来没准是回忆录的上好材料……诶？你哭什么啊？

安：/_\ 大哥，我俩在这儿说得跟真的似的，但你忘了一件事啦：我们已经被改了生死簿了！你们如果是指望我们点化的，现在就已经不可能了啊！

芬：……你们就没点希望吗？

安：希望是啥啊？光说“面包会有的”，实际上麦子都歉收七八年了，那不是希望，是睁眼说瞎话，怎么也得风调雨顺个一阵子才能这么说吧。这种希望，我们可没有。

芬：你们人类管那个叫希望，我们精灵说那是憧憬，叫“阿姆迪尔”。还有一种更有内涵的，我们叫它“埃斯泰尔”，这才是无敌的，因为它都用不着实践检验——信老大，得永生。别看老大平时好像没把我们这些孩儿们当回事，但谁要拐走我们，他可绝不能忍。别说是不长眼的来叫我们认贼作父了，哪怕我们自己想要过继出去，那也绝对不行！总之你得记着：老大不管怎么折腾，终极目的还是让我们过得好；信老大，得永生，这就是埃斯泰尔的真谛。你说你们是没有阿姆迪尔的，那埃斯泰尔呢？

安：可能有吧？不过等等，你没发现么？！“信老大得永生”，我们生死簿都给改了，永生得不着了，还怎么信老大啊？！我们还能算老大的孩儿们么？老大他难道没把我们逐出家门？再说了，我们真是老大的孩儿们么？这世上难道不是蘑菇丝说了算？

芬：东西可以乱吃，话可不能乱说啊！

安：说都说了，嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水。你也得想想我们的郁闷啊，我们这帮追梦无悔的人费了这么大劲来归西，以为我们这非死不可的毛病还有救，可这真是“信老大得永生”的埃斯泰尔咩？这明明就是阿姆迪尔啊！说到底就是做白日梦，因为醒着的时候谁都知道，死这个事，在劫难逃。

芬：白日梦？根据弗洛伊德，梦可是大有内涵的，埃斯泰尔很可能就靠这些内涵来体现呢。可是姑娘，你说，治愈的希望是做梦，非死不可的现实才是清醒，你这是故意混淆视听。人家说这“非死病”能治的时候，敢情都是梦话啊？

安：是不是梦话我看也没啥区别，反正他们啥也没说清。治愈，怎么个治愈法？啥时候治？治愈了会变成啥，成仙还是成精？那些没治过就死了的咋办？也就一帮更加非主流的人，给出过说法。

芬：还有比智者精英更非主流的？……这又是啥人啊？

安：他们自称“旧望党”，本来没多少，自从动迁之后倒是多了。他们说，是可以打倒蘑菇丝再踏上一万只脚的，但我看那没啥说服力。别说踏上一万只脚了，就算踏上十万只，我们的生死簿也已经被改了，改不回来了。而且你们精灵要是也败在蘑菇丝手下，那这帮人就更绝望了，因为那个旧望没指着凡间生物的能量。

芬：这是个啥希望啊？

安：他们说，老大会亲自下场，发功施法，治愈一切。据他们说，这谣言可有年头了，自打我们生死簿被改就有了。

芬：你口口声声说“他们”，那你跟他们不是一伙的了？

安：大哥，我怎么能加入这种违背常识的团伙啊？来，咱们先来确认一件事，那就是你们说的老大，究竟是个什么角色。许多人类的朴素世界观，还停留在光明黑暗两边拉锯的水平。大哥你多半要说，不对，那其实就是曼威和蘑菇丝而已，老大跟他俩不是一个层次的。那好，多数人类现在会说，那老大他就是周天子，这里全是诸侯王了呗？你多半又要说，不对，老大他不仅仅是个上级，他是造物主，是Architect，不但Arda这个Matrix是他写的，外头套的那个Void也是他写的，维拉和我们其实都是NPC，只不过维拉比我们权限高。对不对？

芬：是啊，不但我们这么说，维拉大哥们也都这么说，唱反调的就一个，YouKnow Who。不过，一边就没把自己当根葱，一边自称英明神武天下第一，你觉得哪边更可信？

安：……不要侮辱我的智商。既然你承认老大是这么个崇高地位，那就该明白我为啥不理解那个“旧望”了：老大他得怎么才能“进入”他的Matrix啊？他一个大活人，怎么能把自己彻底数字化编译成代码啊？

芬：他可以用神经接口意识进去漫游，身体还留在外头……不过你说得没错，身体进到里头和留在外头，不是一种方式。

安：照啊！我承认，老大他可以动不动联网load进Matrix来扮Neo，但那帮非常非主流说的是他整个人都进去，这可大大的不是一回事。别说他一个人没法数字化，就算真数字化了，他老人家信息量也远比系统大，挤进来占用所有资源都不够，岂不要引发系统崩溃？

芬：别问我，这个不但我们精灵不知道，维拉大哥们可能都不知道。你当我们都是伪科学的Ph.D么……但是啊，你要注意，比方不能乱打的，因为这可能误导你的思路。你说“大”，其实想的是尺寸，大个的东西塞不进小的去，俗世里这是常识。可是老大本来就是没法衡量的，他要真想“进入”世界，我相信他肯定能，只不过方法就不是我等凡夫俗子能想象的了。我脚着，他要真想来插一脚搞搞debug，也肯定不能放弃这个外边的Architect身份。而且啊，姑娘，你说的那个治愈，我还真想不出别的可能。蘑菇丝是世界第一，要比他强，只有老大。老大只要不准备丧权辱国，就得御驾亲征。不过，哪怕蘑菇丝给踢出去了，他的粉丝也还是无处不在的，这种问题要想治愈，我看只能靠老大引入新型正义来福灵。

安：……哥，你别告诉我这个啥啥旧望你信了！

芬：信不信我现在还真不敢说，因为这八卦我也是刚听说的，从前只宣传给你们人类了，我们精灵能知道，全是靠了你们的八卦……姑娘，我看这才是命啊！我们两家亲戚命中注定要在一起探讨这个事情，互通有无、共同八卦，两族之间天堑变通途，于是蘑菇丝坐大的时候我们也不至于缺乏想象、没了指望。

安：……除了空口说白话，难道就没别的天堑变通途的方法了吗？/_\

芬：啥事都有特例，可能有吧，不过我就不知道了。我脚着，这天堑其实还是给我们的命划清界限的，虽然你不爱听，但“人是人他妈生的，妖是妖他妈生的”，这个事还是千真万确，两族若是联姻，生出来的那说得好听点是半仙，不好听了就是人妖，可见命运是何等残酷。不过姑娘，你为啥说“空口说白话”？言语不是促进沟通交流的优秀手段吗？咱俩这不是相谈甚欢吗？心灵距离不是更近了吗？……不过，这可能也算不上啥安慰。

安：我要你安慰了吗？我有啥需要你安慰的？

芬：姑娘，你也是人，是人就逃不过人命。你该不会以为我不知道吧？你和我弟弟那点纠葛，瞒得过我吗？话说，你和他一见钟情是不久以前的事……哦，那时候你其实还是个小姑娘呢。

安：……说得好，继续说！现在这个女知识分子又是谁？小姑娘如今头发都白了！另外你别跟我套近乎，那个没良心的当年就是这样！

芬：唉呀，这就是你为啥一直夹枪带棒、鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸了……姑娘，我说啥你都会觉得是优越感爆棚、站着说话不腰疼，那我还能说啥啊？也就只能跟你说：还有那个旧望呢……

安：我哪儿说过我相信那个旧望？就算我信，我也还是难过。为啥我们要爱你们？为啥你们一边说爱我们，一边还跟我们划清界限啊？这不是典型的双子座精分症状么？！

芬：我们两族相亲相爱，因为我们天生就是近亲啊。但我们这个样子，不是自己决定的，是老大决定的，界限不是我们划的，是老大划的。姑娘，哥说的不是优越，哥说的是同情。这个字眼你大概不爱听，但同情它也是有区别的。一种是把你们当作实在亲戚来痛惜，本质上是爱；一种是脚着命比你们好于是窃喜，本质是骄傲。我说的同情，它是前一种啊。

安：哪种都别说，我都不想听！一朝顾，终身误，我年轻时候为了他鬼迷心窍，闹到老态龙钟了还是光棍一条，可他呢？他当初就年轻，始乱终弃了之后还年轻，这是啥世道啊！磐石既然不管怎样都没变化，蒲草不是赔大发了！

芬：……永葆青春不等于就没别的倒霉事了啊，磐石裂缝的时候蒲草大可以偷着乐么。姑娘，你要知道，我弟弟他真是爱你的，为了你他都立志终身不娶了，心心念念的都是你俩那点美好回忆，而且，他也是秋后的蚂蚱，没几天蹦跶头了啊。我跟你说，我们精灵有种天赋，说得好听了叫预见，说得不好听了就是乌鸦嘴。凭着这个天赋，我告诉你，你按你们人类的标准会长命百岁，剩下的时间比他还长呢。

安：那我就不明白了，他既然都能为了我终身不娶，我还年轻美貌的时候他为啥要当落跑新郎啊？！好日子能过一天是一天啊！

芬：唉唉，姑娘啊，这是三观的重大分歧，一两句说不清楚的。咱们要意识到的是，大家都爱以己度人，而且还不自知，这就是各种杯具的起源。所以咱们要解放思想实事求是……不，设身处地为旁人着想，这才是理解交流的正确态度。现在这年代不太平啊，我弟弟不信蘑菇丝会就这么一宅到永远，我也不信。而我们精灵比较重视下一代的教育，有蘑菇丝这个不定时炸弹，我们脚着孩子的童年幸福没有保障，所以我们的对策是：干脆不成家。生娃它作为流水线的下一道工序，也就不用问了。我弟弟他就是太有责任感太有忠诚心了，要不他本来可以娶了你再往南跑，能跑多远跑多远。不过，姑娘你也没下决心跟他跑啊？是不是就像你说的似的，你也知道你自己是个人，跑哪去都免不了一死的命运？

安：我确实是人，可就算你们眼中我们都是渣滓蝼蚁，我也要闪耀一次啊！在选定的时刻，做自己想做的事，哪怕燃尽生命也是值得的！

芬：……曾经有一段真挚的爱情摆在他面前，可是他没有珍惜，因为他是妖……不，是精。这种“不管怎样干了再说”的做法，我们精灵认为是无知者无畏，可不是啥勇气。姑娘啊，我脚着，我们两族要真能通婚，多半也不能是俩人混一起幸福过日子，不是有政治目的，就是有神棍目的。到时候，最不残酷的结果可能就是应了那一句：till death us do part。

安：那有什么关系，对人类来说，有不残酷的时候么？你以为我鸡皮鹤发的时候还会跟他纠缠不休，让人见了说我是他妈？你以为我腿脚不灵的时候还会拖他后腿？

芬：也许不会，你现在是这么说啊，可是你要知道，你要腿脚不灵，他能健步如飞故意刺激你吗？可他要来搀扶你，你又肯定会心里不爽，他又怎么忍心让你不爽呢。姑娘啊，我们精和你们人不同，我们活得太长，到头来剩的一桩桩一件件都是记忆，所以我们宁可要那种过程美好但最后不了了之的，而不是那种结局团灭的。就说我弟弟吧，他其实永远都忘不了艾露因湖畔的安女郎，此情至死不渝，将来他没了你也不愿再活，会在馒头司混吃一辈子。

安：……好，他是记住我了，可我呢？我能记住啥？我死了上哪去，我们说了这么半天也没个准信。我是不是要被关小黑屋？关进去是不是一抹黑，黑到连他那火焰名字都容不下？嗯，要能忘了他抛弃我这件事，那倒也不赖。

芬：唉唉，姑娘，你这么想就是在赌气了，我也只好无语。可是啊，虽说一朝顾终身误，你真巴不得这辈子都没见过他吗？你等了一辈子，恨了一辈子，想了一辈子，怨了一辈子……可你难道真没觉得要感激老大，让你有这么个“可等，可恨，可想，可怨”的人？你还脚着自己是被抛弃的？至少别这么想了吧？我俩唠了这么久，哪怕有这点进展也好啊。

安：你要干啥去？

芬：去北方出差。知其不可为而为之，虽千万人，吾往矣。

安：那他多半也在了，总那么个拉风样……你告诉他，都这把年纪了，就别逞能了啊！

芬：……我会告诉他，不过我最好还是告诉你，他多半是不会听的。你也知道，我弟弟他就是那么个脾气，何况他现在还满心觉得跟蘑菇丝打仗也是给你报仇出气。但是，你反正不是为了这个俗世生的。将来不管你去了哪里，愿你找到光明。你和我弟弟还有我，咱们就后会有期了！

（完）


End file.
